Fidel in Forks
by Jellyfish McGee
Summary: 17 year old Fidel Castro moves to Forks with his parents and eighteen hundred siblings. But he is so utterly un-killable, can the vampires have any effect on him? Don’t take it seriously! Some of it is extracts from his autobiography. Set during Eclipse.
1. Let Me Speak My Arrival

Fidel POV

Let me talk.

I was faced with SUCH AN INJUSTICE of having to move to Forks. I hate America. On being told that I was to move there, I threatened to burn the house down, but my parents paid me no heed, as I had already threatened that when I was seven.

My father, Don Angel, had bought a large cigar farm in the small rainy town. It would have to be large as I had twenty million siblings, and we all smoked cigars CONSTANTLY.

My family pulled up in their pick-up truck. I was in my first car as I had just turned 17 and gotten my licence to kill. I mean drive….

So I got out and was faced with the INJUSTICE of having to share a room with my brother, Raul.

Ahh.

**

My first day of school. I went to like 50 different schools back in Cuba, and I had the feeling I wouldn't be able to stick Forks High for long.

I was wearing my best overalls (pea green) and my best boots. I pulled up to the school, and got out, followed closely by eight hundred brothers and sisters of school going age. Some stayed at home to pick cigars in our cigar fields.

We went into the reception area and got our forms and headed out to get to our various classes.

My first class was Trigonometry with Mr Varner. I walked to class suavely, winking in the direction of every female in sight.

I got into the class a bit late as I stopped outside for a quick cigar. The teacher was a pasty man, and looked like he had never done a decent days work in his life. I lit up a cigar as I walked through the door.

Mr Varner looked at me.

"No smoking in my class, Mr Castor," he said indifferently.

WHAT AN INJUSTICE! How dare he tell me what to do? And to get my name wrong? I squared up and blew smoke in his face. He turned and looked at me. He walked slowly over to me and slapped me backhand across the face.

INJUSTICE I TELL YOU!

They were the hands of a relatively strong man, I was dazed, my ears rang. I was so furious that I took my cigars and threw them in his face as hard as I could, and then I ran at him, and jumped at him, like a little tiger, biting him, kicking him, hitting him with my fists in front of the whole class.

It took four other students to restrain me, one with freakishly cold hands, and hold me back. I was pushed out of the class by the cold-handed boy.

Soon we were outside, and I was staring in the face of the palest person I had ever seen. He looked at me furiously. I lit up a fresh cigar to calm myself.

"What was that?" he asked in the whitest voice ever.

"He humiliated me in front of the class. What do you expect me to do? Lay down and take it? No, I am a man who stands for what he believes in."

"Yes, I see." he said. "Fidel, is it?"

"Yes, Fidel Castro." I said to clarify that my name WASN'T Castor like that imbecile had said. "And you are?"

"Edward Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you Edward COLON," I said sarcastically. He looked at me darkly. I tried to resist the urge to punch him in his straight nose…

No one disrespects me.

"I don't want to fight you," he said coldly. I dismissed him with a wave. Silly boy.

So I went back into class, and took a seat beside a pretty brunette.

"Hi I'm Jessica," she said, batting her eyelashes. I was always good-looking, and got a lot of female attention. "Welcome to Forks,"

The ladies could never resist my dark skin and mysterious eyes. It was an injustice how good looking I was.

"It is very well, thank you. I am Fidel," I said with a wink. Just the bell went. "May I walk you to your next class?" I offered.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, winking back. "But we should.. Umm.. Take a detour behind bleachers," she said. "Its faster,"

Well I wasn't going to turn down that. I take every opportunity that comes my way, as every good man should.


	2. The Injustice! She is Mine

**Second chapter of Fidel! Enjoy XD**

I got to my second class late. It passed uneventfully, except for the fact that the teacher sent me to the principal for smoking my cigars in class. The injustice! The principal sent me to sit outside in the reception area until the next class. When I was there, I sat suavely in a chair, lounging slightly. A slight, mousy haired girl walked in, and took a seat three seats down from me. She was very pretty, pale to the extreme, well, not as pale as Edward Colon, but pale enough, with deep brown eyes, like deep muddy puddles.

I went in for the flirt.

"Hey bebbeh," I began, leaning in slightly. "Let me speak. I am Fidel, and who are you, chica?" she blushed a deep red, very cute. She looked up at me through thick dark lashes.

"Bella," she replied shyly. Ahh, quiet like a mouse. I vowed to myself that I would help her to overcome her timidness, it would be hard, a revolution is not a bed of roses.

"Well hello, Bella, care for a cigar?" I offered. She wrinkled her cute little nose.

"No, it's okay, I don't smoke," she said. I shrugged my broad shoulders. She seemed so sweet, so innocent… Jessica had smoked at least five cigars behind the bleachers. She seemed so pure, so uncontaminated, she would be mine.

"So Bella, are you… available these days?" I suggested. If she had a boyfriend, I would deal with him. I am Fidel Castro and we have come to liberate Cuba. Well, not Cuba (yet) but Bellaat least.

"Umm yes, I'm not actually." she said, to her feet, more than to me. The injustice! I shall have her, history shall absolve me of stealing her from her non-deserving boyfriend.

I am a communist. No I am not. Yes I am.

Back to the point. No woman could resist me, I could see Bella's chocolate eyes melting before me. I moved my hand to stroke her arm gently, and looked up at me with a very strange look, though not an unpleasant one.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and in stormed a very angry looking Edward Colon.

"Its CULLEN!" he yelled, as if in response to my thoughts.

It was a very strange entrance, I must admit, barging into the room announcing who you are for no apparent reason. This Colon boy must have issues. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BELLA!!" he yelled, causing the receptionist to jump. So this was the joker who was with my Bella.

"SHES NOT YOUR BELLA!" He screeched. "SHE IS MINE!"

"Possessive, aren't we?" I said, looking him up and down. He had obvious abandonment issues, if he had to cling to his girl this hard, seeming to even stalk her obsessively to monitor every conversation that she had. No wonder the poor girl was shy.

He looked at me, infuriated. I saw Bella look up at me, like a frightened child, and I knew that Edward was scaring her.

"YOU ME OUTSIDE NOW!" he shouted. "NO ONE SHOULD EVEN DARE TO THINK ABOUT MY BELLA LIKE YOU DO!" I shrugged my shoulders and walked outside the main building. Edward had his arm around Bella. She looked around shiftily.

As soon as we were out of sight, Edward sprang at me, at superhuman speed. I dismissed it, I had seen faster in Cuba…

He lunged at my neck, but I knew he couldn't harm me. I am Fidel Castro. I am un-killable.

He tried to take a bite out of my neck, but when his teeth came in contact with my skin, it just made a screeching sound, like nails on a chalkboard. Edward retreated immediately, and started spitting on the ground. I laughed, and walked over to Bella when he was still spitting.

"It's okay, baby, big bad Edward can't hurt me!" I said, and took her into my arms, and kissed her full on the lips. And, not to my surprise, she kissed back. I heard Edward snap a tree behind me and hurl it in my direction. It hit me in the back, knocking me over onto Bella.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Edward yelled, leaping at me once again. I took out my gun and shot him onto a tree, cracking it. I then threw a grenade at him, and jumped behind a rock, grabbing Bella.

Edward reacted (grow more food) quickly! Your people are starving! Oh no my people! What shall I do?

Oh well my people will have to manage without me for a while.

Back to the present, Bella was so impressed by my display of heroism.

"Wow Fidel you are so brave! I've never seen anyone stand up to Edward like that!"

"Yes, bebbe, I am a real man, not like your sparkling pansy boyfriend over there," I said, gesturing towards Edward who was sulking out in broad daylight, sparkling for some strange reason. What a capitalist.

Imperialism is the devil, not that I believe in god.

**Sooo yeah next chap posted when I get FIVE (5) reviews! Be a sweetie:D**


End file.
